


Was it necessary?

by Pranido



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21549916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pranido/pseuds/Pranido
Summary: When MR D.O meets his ex-Kim Kai , at his college reunion .
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. hi

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever piece of writing , i mustered a lot of courage to start writing , please ignore all of grammatical errors i promise to return back each time with lots of improvement.  
And lastly thank u for spend some time reading this ff .

It was a nice feeling meeting bunch of people who made your life much better during the tough college work. Friends are vitamins in one’s life and Kyungsoo surely was blessed to be in contact with few of them who have still made it together with him at the present. There is one thing that Kyungsoo always hated were small talks and formal dialogues because he was forced to use with people whom he would be struck for some time. Surely today, he had to do a lot of them. The party was in some grand party hall where purple and red lights were already making him irritated, he really needed to find a way out of this so called “Party” although he did try to have some conversation with Wendy his shy classmate, who was equally not comfortable in this whole party atmosphere. He decided to excuse himself for washroom. He glanced through his Rolex watch which made him realise that he had 2 more hours to kill, meanwhile his best friend Baekhyun was busy socializing. Knowing that it was hard in the hall to survive in the hall he went out in balcony to have some fresh air, his eyes immediately caught a couple making out. Kyungsoo left a sigh, at the mere sight of people making out in the place where he should be enjoying the night alone with the starry sky. He cleared his throat just to make the couple aware of his presence, his attempt went fail, therefore he decided to take corner balcony seat where he saw a gentlemen enjoying the drink, Kyungsoo contemplated sharing the seat with that man, but it won’t be as worst as it across the hall and moreover if he chooses to ignore the presence of that man then he won’t be disturbed . so he took his step towards the seat to finally reach his place , he could now clearly see the man , those sharp jawlines , that nose and plump lips only one thing to him – his ex-KIM KAI


	2. We Met

It would be a lie if Kyungsoo didn’t expect to see Kai in the party after all he was his dear junior before things got awkward between them. Kyungsoo’s mind started thinking of how to escapes this situation, he had two options before him, first one suggested him to smile at his ex and pretend as if he is not affected by his presence and second was to completely ignore that kai ever existed in his life. The first one needs him to face Kai and he isn’t ready yet ,not because he is his ex but he just doesn’t want his mind to go back to high school love experience. The second one is easier but comes with a complication as Kai was always the one who approached Kyungsoo and broke the ice, what if he does that again? Back in high school Kai was a shy, handsome guy for the entire school except his close friends and his ‘Hyung’ .

Kai was always a mystery to Soo he was a completely different person in front of him, more confident, clingy and dangerously brave. Kai was a lot more expressive with Soo and Soo really enjoyed this exclusive side of him.

_ Just go for it, it’s been years since that incident, you are an adult, I’m sure Kai doesn’t even you; it’s time to keep things simple and not complicate things_.

Kyungsoo could hear his heart beat fast, he wanted to just deal with this situation. Kim kai was no longer a teenager here, this Kim kai was a well grown handsome and he could sense that he likes to be in his solitude with his smart phone. So change of plans, Kyungsoo decides to not disturb the younger, as why would he invite awkward situations himself. Kyungsoo sits on the opposite of the couch not disturbing the younger. The view from the balcony was pleasing, both city lights and starry sky made him forget his deadlines and piles of papers to check on. He wanted to soak this peace but his mind kept telling him that KIM KAI is just on the other side of the couch. He hates complications. He checks his watch he has good 1 hour to kill but it won’t be an issue if he leaves the place. He gets up and turns his back and decides to leave his lovely city view and his ex-alone in silence.

The winter winds were getting harsher day by day but today his heart was warm seeing people celebrating their adulthood with their classmates, he sometimes wishes to be as extrovert as people in this place, but his mind is engineered in finding joy in a calmer manner. He looks up for Baekhyun to bid his bye. Baekhyun was busy having a deep conversation with one of his classmate turned into fashion designer Tao , Kyungsoo knows that the older has an interest in the fashion industry and he didn’t want to disturb him. For the last time (probably) he takes a good look at the lightings and the crowd enjoying the party (what they call) and proceeds to move out of the pace.

Somewhere inside he regrets not having a conversation with Kim Kai , life often offers you opportunities and you let it slip out of purpose and Kyungsoo’s purpose was still unclear ,he tells himself_ was that attempt necessary ? Why am I pushing my past away?_

With the heavy thoughts of cloud, Kyungsoo moves towards the basement and realizes that the person he was running away from was standing near a car. Could he avoid him away? It must be another coincidence he wanted to believe. He notices that Kim Kai was staring at him and it made his entire body conscious about the steps he took.

_Act normal, you are over this_.

> ‘I thought I would at least get a hi from you hyung’ said Kai, Now there was no escape he had to face Kai, the younger was braver and clear than before he wanted to have conversation with Kyungsoo .

Kyungsoo gulped and started ‘I thought you were busy’ Kai pressed his lips together and hummed, he gave a sincere look toward the older telling ‘ I waited for you to recognize me , I guess you forgot me , if you have then let me remind you , I’m Kai ,your junior’ and gave the brightest smile .

(_yes he is just my junior_ )thought Kyungsoo .

> ‘hey I know you are Kai ,I saw you occupied and I didn’t want to disturb you , I saw u interacting with someone online and it would be inappropriate to disturb a person who is having an intense chat’ Kai immediately pouted and replied

‘come on hyung how can I forget you, I always wanted to meet you ,I couldn’t find u after that party and I heard you went to Canada! Hyung you didn’t even tell me! but anyways after all that we met again ,and I’m so happy to meet you ,finally ,I have so much to talk about!’

Kyungsoo just gave a small smile while registering how the younger still has saved his innocence even after growing into a handsome man, his faviourite was now an adult but still his favorite nini he knew. Without further delay Kai said that he would invite Kyungsoo to his place and catch up on all the stories he missed .On the other hand Kyungsoo wasn’t expected the conversation to go this far initially but won’t it be awkward for him to just leave things unattended ( nini). Phone numbers were exchanged and yet again promises were made. Kyungsoo wanted to laugh on his fate, he was still unsure to call or message Kai.

’Hyung please message me when you are free I want to hang out with you again like our old times, for the old times sake!’ Kyungsoo nodded his head and finally left the place, his mind was running with all the possibilities of everything going rights and everything wrong, the permutations were catching him up the whole nigh resulting in yet another sleepless night. But this time it was different Kyungsoo had a fresh memory of Kai and a constant smile on his face. Kai's voice was warm and it was the best thing he heard that day , he wonders if the younger still follows his passion. his mind was rumbling through various questions and he wanted to give himself a chance to know more about the grown up Kai and may be also figure out if he is still seeing someone special...

> Was life giving a chance to Kyungsoo or was it a closer ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the first time i wrote an nonacademic chapter over 1,050 words ! way more to go!  
i hope u guys enjoyed the chapter , have too many ideas therefore i m trying to figure out the way to execute it !  
Have a nice day guys!  
thank you!!!!


End file.
